


Another chance

by WritingFrenzy16



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFrenzy16/pseuds/WritingFrenzy16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing on here. It may be slow going at first. I have a few chapters going but might not post them all at once! Leave feedback please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin and Christen lay in bed watching tv. Christen's leg is perched over Tobin's. They are snuggled very close together not even the cat can get between. They are watching a comedian on Netflix. Tobin smirks at the way Christen chuckles at the jokes. Tobin loves the way she laughs at thing whether they are funny or not. That happens a lot when Tobin tells a joke and Christen will laugh at her regardless if she thinks it's funny but Tobin loves it anyway.  


Tobin closes her eyes and lays there to listen mostly to Christen's small laughs. She is running tomorrow through her mind. She has practice early then a one on one training mid afternoon with the strength coach. The the rest of the day will belong to her and Christen. It will be their one year anniversary tomorrow. Tobin almost forgot but she has something very special planned. She has been planning for months but almost let the slip up on her. She rented a space at the local park that over looks the water. It is settled up on a hill so it will be perfect to have a small dinner and sit together to watch the sun set. As Tobin smiles to herself as the thinks of how perfect the night will be she noticed the room had grown quite. When she opens her eyes to find Christen has fallen asleep and the rest mode tv is on the home screen of Netflix. Tobin gently reaches for the remote in her hand. Turning the tv off and softly kissing Christen's head Tobin also reaches over to turn the lights out.  
As she lays her head on her pillow she thinks back to the first time she saw Christen. It was during training camp just a little over two years ago. Tobin was very intrigued at the new girl who shyly smiled at everything around her. The locker room is always a hard place for the new girl. It's loud. People are cheering each other on. There are even some dancing on tables. As Christen put on her uniform for the first time and laced up her boots she sat quietly in from of the locker that had her name on it. Then Tobin being the quiet and observant one sat across the room and watched her with an interest that had to be the explored.  
Tobin remembers something that she generally would not do. She got up and walked over and placed herself on the bench next to Christen. At first she thought maybe it was too much. She thought about quickly getting up and walking away. She already sat down. She didn't want Christen to think she was weird or anything. As Tobin opened her mouth she felt her cheeks begin to grow hot. Of course they were also a light shade of red. Christen face lite up as a smile grew across her face. She tucked her head in a sheepish manor. Tobin extended her hand to Christen as a warm gesture. She also said "Hi, my name is Tobin." As soon as the words rolled off her tongue she wished she could take them back. Not sure how this introduction is going Tobin is surprised by the reaction she gets. As Christen reaches out her hand she puffs out her chest as a sign of confidence. A broad smile illuminates across her face and she gives Tobin a firm hand shake. And replies "My name is Christen!" She seems a little over excited to introduce herself. This is her first year to the national team. She is eager to make friends and get to know everyone.  
Tobin stands to her feet and says "Practice is about to begin. Do you need a partner for today?" As Tobin asked this question she knew that her partner was normally Alex. She didn't think Alex would be mad since Christen was new but she was so wrong. When Alex walked up to Tobin on the field ready to begin. Tobin glanced at Christen. Alex looked at Tobin in disgust, "Tobin we have been practice partners forever." Tobin knew that Alex was very strict about keeping routine but Tobin wanted to get to know Christen a little more. Christen turned her head away and as Alex walked away she whispered to Tobin, "Do you want to work with her? She seems to want to work with you." As Tobin feels the slight hurt in her voice she quick says "no". Christen's eye lift and met with Tobin. Tobin knows there is something special about her and she a burning desire to find out what any that may be. Tobin grins as the whistle blows for practice to begin.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long but it had to be. I hope you like it it. There will be more to come soon. Please leave feedback.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Tobin's eye flew open. It was the day. The day she had been waiting for for a long time. She sat straight up in the bed. As she turned off the alarm on her phone, she noticed Christen wasn't laying beside her in bed. She threw the covers back and darted for the bedroom door. She saw Christen sitting at the kitchen table. Tobin's condo is quaint. The living room and kitchen were one open room with an island separating the two. The dining area where Christen was sitting is more like a breakfast nook. The front door is to the left of where Tobin is standing. There is a small room that is used for an office across the hall and a small bathroom to the right of it.   
When Tobin sees Christen sitting at the table sipping on a hot cup of coffee the sunlight is shining through the large windows giving a halo completely around her. Tobin stands in awe staring at her. It's not until christen looks up from her coffee with a slight smirk "Good morning Beautiful, Happy Anniversary!" That shakes Tobin out of her trance. Tobin smiles as her shoulders lower, "Good Morning baby and happy anniversary." Tobin's voice is a little scratchy from just waking up. But she manages to get it out. She slowly slides her feet over the hardwood floor in her socks making her way to Christen. Christen stands up with a bounce in her step and throws her arms around Tobin's neck and Tobin puts hers around her waist. They hold each other tight. Tobin asks, "How can you have so much energy so early?" Christen pulls back arms still around her neck and places a light kiss on her lips, "it's a day we get to celebrate us how could I not be excited?!" Tobin rolls her eyes and smirks as she kisses her again.   
As Tobin turns to the kitchen she sees that Christen has made breakfast. Tobin's face lights up and the smile on Christen is ear to ear. "I made you favorite!" Christen shines. Tobin pulls Christen close and presses her lips to hers and squeezes her close. Tobin is not much of a cook so when Christen is there she is generally the one who takes on the kitchen. Although Tobin usually helps. Christen had woke up early to cook breakfast. She made Tobin's favorite, French toast and bacon. As Tobin began to make her plate she held up a piece of bacon in front of her face "Real Bacon!" Christen chuckled. Normally Christen suggest turkey bacon or even tofu bacon. Tobin can tolerate the turkey bacon but is absolutely against the tofu mess.   
As Tobin shoved the last bite in her mouth Christen took her plate and headed to the sink. "Hey I will do the dishes since you cooked babe." Christen turns the water on and begins to let it run over the dishes. "You have to go to practice. I don't mind" She turns and gives Tobin a smile. That is the smile that made Tobin fall in love with her along with so many other things. Tobin had almost forgot that she had practice. This practice isn't mandatory but she always likes to get in a practice whenever possible. Preseason doesn't start until next week. That is when Christen will be going back to Chicago to join her teammates to begin preparations for the season. Tobin has been running this moment through her mind but doesn't want to think to hard on it. She wants to focus on today.   
Tobin rushes to the bed room to get ready for practice. The faster she gets there the faster she can get back to Christen. She throws her hair into a ponytail while she brushes her teeth. She puts on her soccer shorts and her favorite Nike shirt that happens to be Christen's. She pauses a minute as she puts the shirt on to burier her face in the soft fabric that smells just like Christen. Tobin's mind floods with memories. When Tobin smells the scent of Christen's coconut Herbal Essence shampoo she remembers the first time they sat next to each other on the bus. It was after a win and Tobin had already taken her seat and christen was just about the last person on the bus and slide into the seat next to her. It was a long bus ride back and christen had fallen asleep and her head had come to rest on Tobin's shoulder. Tobin didn't care one bit. She liked her touch. She also liked being able to smell the sweet smell of Christen's shampoo. When Christen woke to realize she had been sleeping on Tobin her cheeks went red and she immediately apologized, "I am so sorry Tobin. I didn't mean to lay on you." Tobin waved her hand at her and said, "No problem." Tobin acted as though it was no big deal but this triggered a fire, a desire within her to be around Christen more. She wanted to get to know this girl who gave her such a feeling.   
Tobin then realized that she had spent too much time in the moment and she had to hurry so she wouldn't be late to practice. She slipped the shirt on and rushed out the bed room door to see Christen sitting the couch reading a book with Bamboo, an orange tabby, sitting in her lap. "Hurry back to me babe." She said with a smile. "I will be waiting for you!" Tobin grabs her keys and phone off the coffee table, kissing Christen on the head and rushes to the door. "Bye baby." Tobin says with a smile as she makes her way out the door. As she reaches her Jeep she gets a text message. She gets in and starts the Jeep before looking at her phone. She sees a message from Christen. "I miss you already!" Tobin's heart begins to flutter. She still can't believe that she still gets this feeling after a year. She shoots back a quick message "Me too!" With a big grin on her face she heads off to practice. Just waiting for the moment she will return home to her girlfriend.   
As soon a Tobin leaves the house Christen begins the task of getting the house ready for her return. She cleans the kitchen from breakfast. She goes to her closet to get a banner that she had made that says "Happy 1 year Tobin!" It is purple and green with a little accent of gold, both their favorite colors. Christen also get a small box out of the bottoms of her purse and a card she had tucked away for some time now. On the front of the card it says "Happy Anniversary" in gold embossed letters. Under the writing are two large red hearts. The back ground is white with smaller faded red hearts. Christen takes the card and the small box to the kitchen table to sit where she can write in it. Christen knows that she only has a few minutes before Tobin gets home and she wants to be in the shower before she comes in. Christen opens the card and begins to pen her feelings for Tobin. She bought a pink glitter gel pen just for this. She puts the card in the envelope and leans it against a candle on the table and sits the box in front of it and scampers off to the shower.   
Not five minutes have passed when Tobin pulls in the driveway. She jumps out of the car and almost runs to the front door. She is tired from practice but her excitement for the rest of today gives her energy. Tobin smacks into the door. Christen had locked the door before getting in the shower. Tobin fumbles with her keys to unlock the door and as she enters the house it is dark and silent. "Chris?" Tobin calls. No answer of course. Tobin slips her shoes off and walks toward to kitchen to get a bottle of water. She drops her keys on the coffee table and stops dead in her tracks. She sees the card. Her name perfectly penned across the from of the envelope in the pink glitter. As she get closer to the table she sees a small teal box sitting in front. When she gets to where she can see the silver writing on the top, Tiffany Co. Tobin picks up the box and opens it slowly. When she sees what is inside the air leaves her lungs. She is speechless and can't breathe. A dainty letter T lined in diamonds and platinum hangs on the thinnest silver chain and two matching diamond earrings. Tobin is not much for jewelry but she would wear earrings and necklaces but nothing too fancy. Tobin's eyes begin to feel with tears as she slowly lowers herself into the chair while continuing to stare at box. She picks up the card and slides her finger under the tip of flap to loosen it. She reads the front and opens the card and holds it by her index and pinky finger. The card is filled from cover to cover with pink glitter. "Wow" Tobin exhausts. Tobin begins to reads Christen's perfects shaped letters across the page. "Tobin, I can't believe it has been one year since we became an item. I think everyday how thankful I am to have you in my life. You have brought out another side to me that I didn't know I had." Every I dotted with a heart. She bolded the word love and smiley face multiple times. By the time Tobin finished the first half tears are streaming down her face. She knew Christen loved her but she did not know the hold that their love had on her life. Christen had been Tobin's rock and Tobin's hers. When she got to the end there read "P.S. I wanted to do something that showed you what you mean to me. I got you this small gift to show you that. I also wanted to get this to replace the one that you had." Tobin knew exactly what they were for when she opened the box. The necklace and earrings were an exact match to the ones her grandmother had given her before her passing earlier in the year. Tobin shared a name with her grandmother and Tobin's grandfather had given her grandmother the exact set many years before as a gift. Tobin treasured what her grandmother had given her. She wore them all the time. When on the road traveling for the National team they went missing. Tobin was devastated. She wasn't sure what happen to them but it made her sick when she couldn't find them. Christen knew how much they had meant to Tobin. She searched for months for this exact set. In her search she found they had been discontinued many years ago but she found one dealer in small shop in Orlando that had them. She was able to get Alex to pick them up for her.   
Tobin sits with her head in her hands with tears rolling down her face. She is not crying because she is sad. These tears are for Christen. These tears are made of love. The bedroom door slowly opens. christen stops. She sees Tobin crying. Her heart begins of pound. Thought race through her mind. "Does she like the gift?" "Was it not the right one?" Christen rushes to her side and lands on their knees beside Tobin. Christen puts her hands on her face "Tobin what is wrong?" Christen voice a little shaky. Tobin throws her arms around Christen's neck and sobs. It take everything in Tobin to utter "Thank you, I love you!"   
Tobin takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Christen places her hands on Tobin's cheeks and gently holds her face. While looking into her eyes she asks "Are you okay baby?" Tobin slowly moves her head up and down. "I didn't mean to upset you with this gift. I thought you would be happy." Christen states. Tobin takes her hands and wipes the tears from her face. She speaks slowly. "I love them! I love you! I couldn't have imagined a better gift." A smile appeared across Christen's face. "It brought up a lot of emotion and for you to put that much thought into it really got to me." Tobin sniffed as she spoke. "No one has ever done anything like that for me." Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin and held her tight. "I love you more than anything in this world" Christen whispered softly in her ear.   
"Did you look at the back of it?" Christen questions. Tobin picks up the box and turns the T over. Engraved so delicately In the middle of the top at the letters TH. Tobin looks at Christen quickly, "How?!" "I had it done for you" Christen replies. Tobin just looks at her with disbelief. "Where did you even find these? It's been discounted for years." Tobin knew this because she had asked a local jeweler a few months back if he could find anything close to match. Christen stood proudly and stated "I searched all over and found a jewelry dealer in Orlando who had those set put away for a special occasion. I told him the story and he agreed this seemed like the occasion he was waiting for. I had Alex go pick it up and she gave it to me last week." Christen just beamed with excited. Tobin normally doesn't like surprises or not know what's going on. She felt she had given Tobin something way bigger than just an anniversary gift. She had given her back a small piece of family which Tobin cherishes so much.   
Tobin caught a glimpse of the huge banner Christen had hung on the kitchen cabinets and grind that sideways grin Christen loved. "Oh!" Christen hurried to the kitchen to reveal a plate of cup cakes she had made whileTobin was gone. "Happy anniversary!" Christen exclaimed. Tobin laughed and said "We can save those for later." Tobin haven't forgot the plans she had for the evening but she would let this moment go on for just a little bit longer. She walked over to Christen took the plate of cupcakes out of her hand and placed them back on the counter. She gently took Christen's face in her hands and leaned down to kiss her. Christen's lips are soft from the chap stick she just put on. Cherry; Tobin's favorite. She kissed her softly a few times then looked her in the eye and said "I truly appreciate all that you have done for me today." Christen's cheeks turn a pale pink, "you are very welcome my love!" as she grinned modestly.   
Tobin kissed Christen one more time and turn to head to the bed room. "I have to get ready for tonight." She said as she disappeared into the room.   
Christen followed behind Tobin so she could finished getting ready. She has her clothes that she is wear laying on the bed. She puts on a light wash jeans that hugs the bottom of her leg. Her top is black with no sleeves and a plunging neck. Her hair is just hanging around her face with a slight curl. She place a tiny triple gold chain around her neck. The longest chain resting almost at the top of her shirt and the short chain just below her neck. She has some nice rose colored pearl earrings that Tobin gave her for Christmas that she places in her ears. Finally she slides her feet in a pair of black  
stilettos. Just as she does this Tobin opens the door to the bathroom standing in just a towel, "Damn!" Tobin's jaw hanging open. "Stop it." Christen says as her cheeks turn red and waving her hand in the air.Christen still gets a little embarrassed every time Tobin gives her a compliment. Tobin drops her towel and turns to go back into the bathroom. Christen quickly traces her smooth tanned skin with her eyes and biting her lip as Tobin walks away from her. She shakes her head to regain her focus and looks down at her phone quickly. She sees that she has a text message. It's from Alex. "Did she like it?" Alex said. Christen responded "YES! She loved them. Thank you so much for helping with getting them." Christen walk over to the dresser where there is a mirror. She looks at herself fluffs her hair a bit then reaches into her make up bag. She takes out the mascara. She puts on just a touch to make her eyes pop. She doesn't want to over do it because Tobin said it was a casual night.   
Tobin stuck her head out of the bathroom and asked "What time is it?" Christen checked her phone "3:30." Tobin scrunched her face as she said "We got to go! We have reservations at 5 but it will take all of that to get there." "Where we going?" Christen said as she snapped her head to look at Tobin. She just smirked and said "Somewhere. Now get you things and go to the Jeep. I'll be right behind you." Christen grabs her purse, her phone, and Tobin's keys. She goes to turn off the light in the rest of the house before heading out to the jeep. She step off the front porch to notice there is a chill in the air and the sky is dark. She thinks maybe she should go back for a jacket but decides not to. She gets in the jeep and turns on the radio. She flips through the stations until she finds the one that is playing something she can sing along too.   
Tobin appears from the front door. She holds Christen's attention. She is wearing a pair of ripped black jeans with a white v neck shirt under a black blazer. As the wind blows her hair in her face she grins at Christen through the windshield. Christen follows her every step and she didn't even realize her mouth was actually open. As Tobin hop in she asked "Are you okay?" Christen realized that she had been memorized by Tobin. "You look stunning babe" is all Christen could get out. Tobin smiled the most amazing smile "Thanks!" Christen heart melts every time she sees that smile fill Tobin's face.   
As they pull out of the driveway a rain drop hits the windshield. "NO! NO! NO!" Tobin demands through clinched teeth. "This rain needs to stop!" She proclaimed. "It will be find. No matter what, as long as I'm with you it will be great." Christen states and she grabs Tobin's hand and holds it tight. Tobin just looks at her and smiles.   
Tobin pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant. She gently touches Christen's thigh and softly says her name. Christen had fallen asleep. The ride had taken a little longer than expected. "Where are we?" Christen asked. Tobin was so excited that she didn't even answer. She jumped out of the jeep and ran around to Christen's side and opened the door. Tobin takes Christen by the hand and leads her up the steps of a rather large rustic looking cabin. They walk in the front door. There is a hostess stand right inside the door. It is very dim inside the restaurant. Tobin leans over to the hostess "Reservation for Heath." Christen looks around and notices the restaurant is all most full. "Right this way." The hostess leads them winding through the tablets to the back of the room and out a door. Tobin has placed her hand in the small of Christen's back as they walk. This sends chills up Christen's spine. She loves when she feels Tobin's touch.   
They walk down a little cobble stone path way to a gazebo perched on the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. As soon as Christen sees the view her face lights up. Tobin can see the expression on her face and she smiles to herself. As they reach a single table in the gazebo Tobin pulls the chair for Christen. She sits down and Tobin sits beside her. The hostess lets them know the waiter will be with them soon. As soon as she leave Christen grabs Tobin's hand, "Where did you find this place? It is amazing!" Tobin agreed and said "Only the best for the best." Tobin had been planning this for some time now. She didn't want to bore her with the details.  
The waiter came and took their order. Christen leaned over and kissed Tobin on the cheek. "This is perfect!" Tobin took Christen's hand and placed her lips on top of it She knew that everything was going to plan. She had plenty of time to relax and enjoy the time she was about to spend with Christen. Dinner came. They ate and they drank. They had conversations about everything from the first time they met to the first time they kissed. They had been so deep in conversation that Christen hadn't notice that there were little tiny candles all around the rail of the gazebo. The sun was about 30 minutes from setting. They had finished dessert and their final glass of wine. The waiter cleared the table so they could focus on each other.   
Tobin took Christen's hand. She felt her shiver. As the sun continued to go down the air was getting colder. The wind had picked up and they could tell a storm was about to blow in. Tobin locked a gaze to Christen's eye that made her pay very close attention to her. The look in her eyes had a flame burning deep. It was almost as if Christen could see the love burning deep in her soul. Tobin sat fixed on Christen for a moment. Tobin blinked and realized she had lost control of her mind for a moment. Her mind was racing of what she was about to say. Tobin then offered her jacket to Christen because she knew she was cold. "Do you want my jacket?" Tobin asked. "Are you sure?" Christen replied. Tobin nodded and slide the jacket off her shoulders then stood to place it on Christen. The warmth of the jacket made Christen tingle. It also had the very distinct smell of Tobin's perfume, Burberry, which she loved. She closed her eye a moment to enjoy the smell.   
The sun was setting just on the horizon. The two of the sitting very close. Tobin reaches to put her arm around Christen. "I have one more thing for you" Tobin says as she reaches in her pocket. She pull about something small. Christen immediately notices it is a ring box. Her heart drops. Her head begins to pound. She is thinking, "Oh my god, is she about to propose? I love her but I can't make this commitment right now. We live to..." Tobin cuts in as if she can hear what she is thinking. The look on her face must have gave it away. Tobin clarifies, "This is not what you think. We are not to that point yet." She grins then opens the box. Inside sits a ring. It is rose gold with a few stones along the band. The band loops on the top to create an infinity symbol. There are also diamonds along the inside of the symbol. Christen gasps as she sees the ring. "It's beautiful Tobin!" She exclaims. Tobin takes the ring from the box and places it on the ring finger on her right hand. She kisses her hand then speaks. "We have been together for a year now. I have grown to love you more each and every day. I wake up each morning and when I am in bed with you I look over at you and think to myself how luck I am to be with you. When we are in different cities my heart yearns to be with you. Every time I know I am about to see you I can feel an extra beat in my heart because I am happy to see you. Today when you gave me this necklace," Tobin reaches up to her neck and places her hand on the necklace Christen have given her earlier in the day. "This made it more evident that I believe I have found my soulmate. You do things for me that no one has ever done before. The thought and the effort that you put into this gift is mind blowing. I love you Christen with all my heart and all my soul." Tobin places her hand on Christen's cheek to wipe a tear away that has begun to roll down. By this time the sun had completely set. They are sitting in only candle light. Tobin leans in and touches her lips to Christen's. Just as their soft lips touch a crash of thunder splits the silence. Christen screams and they both jump.   
It begins to rain. Tobin kisses Christen again softly. "I mean every word I say. You mean the world to me" Christen leans in and presses her lips firmly against Tobin's. She touch the tip of her tongue to her lips. Just as she does the waiter comes to the edge of the walk. "Your suite is now ready." Christen looks at Tobin with a sort of puzzled look. The man hands Tobin a small envelope. "Thank you, sir" She says. "My pleasure." He replies. Tobin opens the envelope. There is a road map that shows how to get there from the restaurant. "Are we staying the night?" Christen asks. Tobin nods as she continues to look in the envelope. Christen panics, "But we didn't bring anything." Tobin reaches out and puts her finger under Christen's chin and brings her eye to eye. "I have it all taken care of. Don't worry." Tobin then kisses her and smirks "But we have to make it to the car in this." She gestures toward the buckets of rain that is falling. Christen looked down at the heels she had worn. She knew she could not run to the car in those. She remembered how hard it was to walk on the cobblestones the first time.   
Before she knew it Tobin had scooped her up into her arms. "Hold on!" Tobin said as she darted out into the rain. Tobin had worn her black converse. She knew they would come in handy. Christen wrapped her arms around her neck and held tight. She buried her face in Tobin's neck to protect her face from the rain. Tobin place Christen in the passenger seat and ran to her side. Tobin started the jeep and turned on the heat. Christen could see by the light of the dashboard the Tobin's shirt was transparent. The shirt stuck to her chiseled frame. Christen's eye looked away quickly. Tobin didn't notice because she was looking at the map and trying to find the road through the rain. About 500 feet from the restaurant was a gravel road leading up the side of the hill. It wasn't very long until they reached the top. It was a perfect little chalet. Tobin parked the jeep so Christen would be covered by the porch when she got out. Tobin jumped out and went to the back and grabbed a bag. She then came around to get Christen.   
They made it upon the porch but they both were completely soaked. Christen run her finger over Tobin's stomach and said "Babe lets get you changed. You're all wet and it cold." Tobin unlocked the door and they slipped inside.   
It was a studio style room. A small kitchen in the far back corner. A bed off to the right. Just past the bed were two large French doors. Tobin walked across and opened them. They lead to a balcony that over looked the ocean. The sound of the rain was sweet. Tobin grabbed the bag went to the bathroom which was straight across from the kitchen. She left the door open so she could hear Christen. "This is nice Tobin." Christen stated. Tobin returned quickly. She had on gray Nike sweats and a North Carolina hoodie. She handed the bag to Christen and said "Yes this place is nice. It's your turn." Christen took the bag from Tobin. Tobin then threw her wet hair up into a messy bun. Tobin walks over to the kitchen and grabs two wine glasses and bottle from the wine fridge. She then walks over and sat in the doorway to the balcony. She opens the wine and pours them each a glass.   
Christen returns soon after and sits beside Tobin. They are both dry and warm. Tobin had brought Christen the same except her hoodie was a Stanford one. "How was dinner? Have you enjoyed everything?" Tobin asked as she leaned in for a kiss. Christen's face was aglow as she spoke "This evening has been one that I will remember and cherish forever." Tobin takes Christen's hand and looks at the ring. "This is a promise ring. With this I promise to give you my best and love you with all my heart. When we feel its right I will get for the other hand." She winks with the last words. "I love you with all my heart Tobin. You are my everything." Christen says. She kisses her softly. They sit there for hours talking and drinking wine   
The rain has almost stopped by now. The moon has appeared just over the water. Tobin looks at the time. It's 2 am. Christen has fallen asleep with her head in Tobin's lap laying on the floor. Tobin had drifted off as well with her head against the door frame. She gently wakes Christen "Baby lets get in the bed." Christen slowly opens her eyes and slowly raises her head. She shakes her head in agreement. They both slowly get up from the floor. Tobin closes the door as Christen climbs in bed. Tobin take the glasses and the empty wine bottle to the kitchen. Tobin checks her phone before getting in bed. The screen shows one missed call. She plugs it on the night stand and tells herself she will deal with it tomorrow. She crawls in bed next to Christen who has already fallen back to sleep. She turns out the light and places her arm around Christen. She lays her head down and thinks "What a perfect ending to a perfect year! What will the next year hold?" She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it. Leave feedback.  
> Also if you want leave ideas of other stories. Also let me know where you think this story should go.

The sun shimmered through the blind of the cabin. Tobin slowly opened her eyes. She saw Christen was still asleep. She eased out of bed. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing Tobin looked through the cabinets to see if all the items she ordered for breakfast was there. There was milk, eggs and bacon in the fridge. Also in the cabinet where items to make pancakes. Everything was there. She poured her coffee put two creams and two sugars then began to walk towards the balcony. Just as she reached the door she remembered she wanted her phone. She walked over to the night stand to unplug it. When she opened up the doors to the balcony the smell of salt was thick in the air. Huge waves were crashing on the rocks below. Seagulls flew overhead squawking. 

Tobin took a few sips of her coffee. She took her phone and unlocked the screen. She remembered she had a missed call from the night before. When she opened the phone there were three missed calls and half a dozen text messages. As she opened the app for the calls she saw one of the calls was from Alex. There were also two calls from the same number but it wasn't save in her phone. She noticed she had a voicemail but wanted to check her text first. Tobin wasn't big on phone calls. Most people knew the best way to get in touch with her was through text message. Tobin opened iMessage. She saw two conversations. One from Alex. She opened that one first. Alex was curious how the night went and said just text her anytime. 

The next conversation was from the same number that called. The opened the message. It read "Hey Tobin haven't talked to you in a while. I was hoping we could meet up. I miss you." Second message. "Are you busy Friday night? You and some friends could stop by" the tone of the messages sifted. "Are you ignoring? Are you to busy to say hi?" Tobin quickly closed her phone. She didn't even finish reading them. She got a sick feeling in her stomach. It had been months since she talked to her. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. She was a bit confused and unwilling to let her mind go to far. At least for now. She turned quickly to see Christen still asleep in the bed. She turned the phone back on quickly. The last few text we a few question marks and her name with a few expletives. Tobin quickly erased the text. She then listened to the voicemail. It was Brooke. The voicemail was long. It is Brooke stated that Tobin just lead her on and she didn't care about her at all. This got to Tobin. She listened to the rest of the voicemail with her head rested on her arm that was perched on the rail of the balcony. Tobin erased the voicemail. 

Brooke is a girl Tobin had met before she and Christen started dating. Brooke was fun and outgoing. She also worked at a bar that the soccer team frequented after games. Tobin hadn't been in months because it was off season for the team. Their relationship had been mostly physical. Late nights out with ending up back at one of their places. It wasn't something Tobin had thought about in a while. She didn't want Christen to find out about it. Tobin thought they could be friends but Brooke wasn't having it. Brooke had wanted more. She wanted Tobin to want more. Even after Tobin had gained interest in Christen she still talked to Brooke. Tobin remembered one night in particular that Christen was at Tobin's house. Tobin told her she had to run to a teammates house and she met up with Brooke. Tobin tried to explain to Brooke at that point she was in a relationship. Brooke told Tobin she cared for her. She might even be falling in love with her. Tobin was confused. She knew that she had feeling for Christen but Brooke made her feel ways she had never felt before. Tobin put her phone in her pocket and decided to ignore this. For now. 

Tobin had been so caught up on what was going on in her mind and on her phone that she didn't even notice that Christen had woke up. Christen slowly got out of the bed and walked over to Tobin. Tobin had her head down on her arm. Christen slide her arms around Tobin's waist and laid her head on her back. Tobin jumped a little. Christen was startled "Are you okay?" She asked. Tobin replied "Yeah I'm fine." The tone in her voice was stale and uninterested. Christen caught that something wasn't right. She stepped to the side of Tobin. "Tobin look at me." Tobin raised her head. Christen look her in the eye. "What's wrong babe." Tobin thinks what to say next. She looked at Christen's sweet face. She was even beautiful with her hair all a mess. Tobin replied "I am just tired. I didn't sleep very well. Do you mind if we head back after breakfast?" Tobin knew this wasn't true. She had actually slept very good. She just needed something to change the subject. "Sure Tobs." Christen turned and headed to the kitchen where she got a cup of coffee. 

Tobin watched Christen walked back to stand with her on the balcony. Christen sipped her coffee. "I got stuff to make pancakes if that's what you would like." Tobin said in a timid voice. Christen didn't think Tobin was was telling her everything but she let it slide. Christen said "I will start cooking." Christen looked at Tobin out of the corner of her eye as she turn to walk back to the kitchen. Had she said something she thought. Did Tobin have second thoughts about giving her the ring? All these thought were running through her mind. 

Tobin packed the car while Christen made breakfast. Christen watched Tobin's every move. Breakfast Was finished quick. They sat at the table together eating but not much was said. Christen could see that Tobin was distant. There was only one time before that she was like that and it was when Alex told her she was moving to Orlando. Tobin didn't share her feeling often but Christen knew something was bothering her. Tobin washed the dishes and Christen made sure they didn't leave anything. They started out the door just as Christen was about to get in the passenger side Tobin asked "Can you drive?" Christen knew Tobin must be sick. She never let Christen drive her jeep. She nodded a took the keys from Tobin. 

Tobin slept almost the whole way home. As Christen drove she began to replay the entire night back through her mind. What did she miss? Did Tobin do or safe something that she didn't mean and now she regrets it. Christen decides maybe it's best that she leaves early to go back to Chicago to give Tobin a little space. As Christen makes this decision her phone rang. It's Alex. She answered "Hello?"  
"Christen." Alex said.  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you guys"Alex exclaimed. "I have been trying to call Tobin since last night. I haven't heard from her. How did everything go last night."  
Christen hesitated "Umm"  
Alex caught the tension. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
Christen didn't really know why to say because she didn't know what was going on. "Everything last night was amazing. It was all beautiful. But this morning when we got up Tobin is being very weird. She hasn't said but two words today. She is actually asleep on the way back and I'm driving."  
Alex didn't know what to say. She knew Tobin had been planning this and that she was ready to give Christen the promise ring. Alex finally broke the silence. "I don't get it. Tobin was ready. I will see if she will call me back. Let her know I called, okay?"  
"I will." Christen said. 

It was only a few more minutes until they pulled in the drive way. Christen took all the stuff in the house before waking Tobin. She didn't say anything but just went in and went straight to bed. While Tobin slept Christen booked a flight back to Chicago that left at 7am. Christen knew that Tobin would probably be mad when she found out she was leave so soon without notice. Christen washed the last few articles of clothing that she was going to take with her. She sat watching Netflix cuddling with Bamboo most of the day. 

When Tobin finally emerged from the room Christen was asleep on the couch. Tobin checked the time. 9:03. Tobin went to the kitchen to grab a snack. She then came back to the living room to ask Christen to come to bed. Christen slowly got up and made her way to the room. She looked at Tobin and gave her one more chance to answer. "Tobin what is wrong? Did you say something last night that you regret now. Do you not love me like you thought you did?" Tobin looks at her with sad eyes knowing that none of this is true. Tobin opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She knew she need to say something so Christen wouldn't be mad at her. Christen wasn't very patient she sighed and turned to walk away. Tobin grabbed her and looked her in the eyes "I do love you Chris!" She managed to get out. Christen felt there was a "but" coming but she didn't want to give Tobin a chance to say it. "I'm leaving in the morning." Christen stated before she turned to walk to the bedroom. Tobin stood there stunned and some what confused. "You. Are. Leaving. Tomorrow?" Tobin wasn't sure what just happened. "Yes my flight leaves at 7am. I have a car that will be here at 6:30 to pick me up. You can sleep in and take care of whatever it is that is bothering you." Christen said as she got into bed. 

Tobin's head was spinning. She wasn't sure how things went from perfect just 24 hours ago to this. Tobin's voice shook "Are we breaking up?" Christen's head shot up from her phone. "Is that what you want Tobin? Do you want to break up?" Tobin knew that wasn't what she wanted. "No." Christen was fuming at this point. "Then why would you say something like that. I just want you to have a few days to clear your head before the season starts. I want you to be happy. Are you happy with me?" Tobin nodded her head "Yes." Christen closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow. "Tobin lets just go to sleep and discuss this tomorrow when I'm back in Chicago."  
Tobin laid down beside her and turned out the lights. She knew that Christen leaving wouldn't help anything. For a matter of fact she knew that it would only make it worse. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting deep for Tobin.

It was early. The sun hadn't come up yet. Christen was able to get out of bed without waking Tobin. Christen had her bags packed and sitting by the door. She slipped into the kitchen and to write a short note for Tobin. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sorry I had to go so soon. I hope you understand. I am just trying to give you the time you need to deal with things. I will be in touch. Love, Christen" Christen folded the paper and wrote Tobin name across it in her almost perfect handwriting. She laid it on the counter and began to walk toward the door. Tobin came to the bedroom door rubbing her eyes from just waking up. "Where you not going to tell me bye?" Tobin said with a harsh tone. Christen put her head down. "I thought it was best." Christen stated. "Okay, I see." Tobin snapped. Christen choked back tears. "I am running late." She took her bag and walked up to Tobin. Tears filled her eye. "I love you Tobin." She said. Tobin looked at her as if the tears didn't bother her. "I love you too." Tobin said. Christen wasn't sure how to take it. She turned and walked to the door. She paused for a second then proceeded out the door. Tobin walked over and stood in the doorway. Tobin watches Christen walk to the car not knowing what their future holds. 

It was several days before anyone heard from Tobin. Christen and Alex had spoke several times. Alex had called and text Tobin but no answer. Christen had not tried to contact Tobin yet. She felt like Tobin should be the first on to call her. Alex knew that Tobin had practice the next morning. She had spoken with Kling to see if she had heard from Tobin. She hadn't heard anything but she knew they had practice so she would be there. Tobin had not left her house for 3 days. She had barely had any food. Tobin was going through the messages on her phone and noticed one from Allie Long. It was a group message inviting everyone on the team to the tavern for a preseason celebration. Tobin's heart began to pound. She knew what this meant. She also knew it would be hard for her to get out of going. She had an hour to decide. 

It's 7 o'clock. Everyone from the team was there. Kling wasn't sure what was going on with Tobin. Alex didn't say much. When Tobin walked in the door Kling was glad to see her. Everyone was glad to see her. A few teammates greeted her with a hug. Tobin's eye darted around the room to see if she saw her. She didn't see her. "Maybe she isn't here." Tobin thought to herself. It wasn't long before the team had a couple a rounds of drinks. They order the next round of drinks. Tobin raises her beer to take the last sip; her eyes connect with hers across the bar. 

Brooke's face lite up when she saw Tobin. Tobin's heart began to race. Tobin's face grew hot. Kling saw the expression on Tobin's face and followed her gaze. Kling looked at Tobin and it clicked. The teammates left one by one until it was just Tobin and Kling left. Tobin had a few too many drinks. Kling offered to her take Tobin home. Brooke brought over a glass of water. Tobin looked up at her. "I don't need that." Kling picked it up the glass. "Drink Tobin." She demanded. Tobin picked up the glass and drank. "I'm not ready to go home." She stated. Brooke looked at Tobin. "I can take you home when your ready." Kling didn't like this idea but she knew Tobin wasn't budging and she had to go. Tobin agreed. Kling looked at Tobin. "I will pick you up at your house at 10 o'clock for practice." Tobin gave Kling a thumbs up. 

When Kling left Brooke sat down at the table with Tobin. "How have you been?" Brooke asked. Tobin looked at her for a second. "Why did you call me? I was over you until you left me that voicemail. I can ignore a text message but you had to let me hear you voice." Tobin was angry almost. Brooke's voice was sweet like honey. She also had a slight southern draw. Tobin's heart fluttered when she spoke. Brooke looked a little shocked at how harsh Tobin spoke to her. Brook looked at her with her big green eyes and said "I missed you Tobin. I needed to see you. I wanted to talk to you. Is there anything wrong with that?" Brooke looked at her watch. I get off in ten minutes. "I am going to clock out and I will take you home." Brooke told Tobin as she walked away. Tobin watched her walk away. Brooke is tall but not as tall as Tobin. She has long black hair with a cute rounded face and big green eyes. She has multiple tattoos covering her body and a full sleeve down her right arm. Her smile is wide and lights up the room. People are drawn to her including Tobin. 

Brooke came back with a bottle of water for Tobin and motioned to the door while saying "Come on let me take you home." Tobin managed to get to her feet. She wasn't sloppy. She didn't need help but Brooke put her arm around her waist and walked her to the car. Tobin looked at her phone to see an incoming call. She ignored it to see multiple missed calls and text messages from Alex. She just slipped the phone in her pocket. Tobin slide into the seat of Brooke's car as Brooke closes the door behind her and rushes to the driver side. "Can we talk?" Brooke said. She titled her head in a way that drew Tobin in. Brooke had a power that held strong over Tobin. When Brooke spoke Tobin listened. When Brooke looked at her Tobin paid attention. Brooke was Tobin's weakness and Brooke knew it. Tobin looked at Brooke and seemed as she was melting into Brooke's every word. "Of course we can Brooke." Tobin didn't hesitate.

They sit in the car in silence for few moments. Brooke reached up to gentle caress Tobin's cheek. She slowly run her finger along Tobin's jaw bone.Tobin closed her eyes and leaned into Brooke's touch. Tobin slowly spoke "Why did you leave?" Brooke took a deep breathe and thought hard before she explained. "I felt that I was getting to close. I was falling for you and wasn't ready. I didn't want to get to close because I didn't want to get hurt. What I found out is I was already too close and I hurt when I left." Tobin sat there as she spoke, listening to every word. "You hurt me too." Tobin confessed as she sighed. "I want to pick up where we left off." Brooke spoke these word with her magical voice as she leaned closer to Tobin. Tobin's body responded as if there was a magnetic draw pulling her in closer. Their lips locked tightly. Tobin's hand reaching to cup Brooke's face. The two kiss passionately. Brooke works her way down Tobin's jaw line. Then down to her neck. Tobin whispers, "Let's go back to my place." Those were the words Brooke needed to hear. 

They got back to Tobin's house and Brooke walked beside she up to the front door. Tobin fumbled with her keys. Brooke took the keys, "Let me help you sweetie." Stumbling in the front door Tobin removes her shoes and goes directly to the bedroom. Brooke follows. Tobin falls to the bed propped up on her elbows. Brooke slowly walks over to the side of the bed. She slowly pulls her shirt over her and utters, "Are you sure?" Tobin's memorized by her body and nods. She watches Tobin's face as she takes off her jeans. Tobin's eyes are locked on her. Tobin unbuttoned her jeans. Brooke put her hands on her waist and said "Let me help you." She slides Tobin's pants down. Tobin throws her head back. Brooke sitting on her upper thigh. Brooke leans down to softly kiss her. She touches the tip of her tongue to Tobin's lip. Brooke presses her body down on Tobin and she lets out a moan. The night continues by clothes being thrown all over the room. The sun is peaking through the clouds when they both finally pass out. 

Tobin wakes up to the sound of her phone's vibrations. She realizes she is naked. Then it hits her. She is in bed with Brooke. She slides out of bed to grab her phone that is still in her pants on the floor. It is Alex. She answered the phone as she closes the bathroom door behind her.   
"Hello." Tobin manages to get out.   
"Tobin!! What the hell is going on?" Alex is extremely mad.   
"What do you mean?" Tobin questioned  
"Tobin I have been getting calls from people on your team. Did you forget I used to play with all of them? Kling has called me once last night and twice this morning. She is actually told me there is a car parked in front of your house that is not yours. She said the waitress from the bar took you home. Tobin is it Brooke?!" Alex is yelling in the phone. She is so upset right now. Tobin is her best friend. But she has also has built a strong friendship with Christen. She knows that she can't stand by and watch this happen to either of them.   
"Ugh, Fuck Alex! I am an adult." Tobin barked  
"Tobin you are fucking things up. Do you want that? You left poor Christen hanging. What happened that turned all this around? Why did you plan such and elaborate anniversary celebration if the next day you wouldn't even speak to Christen. Then not even a week later you are spending the night with someone else. Do you not remember what Brooke did to you last time or do I need to refresh your memory." Brooke had broken Tobin's heart but she continued to go back to her.  
"NO I don't need that. Did you say Kling was outside my house? What time is it?" Tobin begins to scramble to put on clothes.   
"Yes she is there to pick you for practice. It 10 o'clock." Alex said.  
"I've got to go. I am going to be late for practice." Tobin stated.   
"I am not finished. We will talk again later. Bye Tobin." Alex demanded.   
"Bye." Tobin jabbed quickly.

Tobin rushed to put on clothes for practice. She stopped for a moment to look at the naked women in her bed. Her stomach began to churn. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or the alcohol lingering from the night before. She turned to go out the front door. Her keys were still in the door. "Well that's great!" She said a loud to herself. Kling was standing leaned against her car. When she saw Tobin coming she got in the car. When Tobin reached the car she asked if everything was ok. Tobin very short, "Yeah."

At practice no wanted to make eye contact with Tobin. Everyone had seen the way she was around Brooke. Tobin had acted as if they were the only two in the bar. Everyone also knew that Tobin had a lot to drink last night. Several times while running drills Tobin had to stop to throw up on the sidelines. Tobin felt weak and exhausted. She knew she had to give a better performance or the coach would bench her. At the end of practice the coach told Tobin they needed to chat. Tobin knew this wasn't good. 

Tobin waited until everyone was gone. She told Kling she would meet her at the car. Kling still had to take Tobin to get her Jeep from the bar. The coach came to Tobin. "Feeling bad today? I noticed you get sick a few times. Do you need to sit tomorrow?" The coach sounded sincere. Tobin shook her head, "No sir. I will feel better tomorrow." The coach nodded, "Get home and get some rest." Tobin knew she had avoid trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Christen perspective during the same time.

As Christen walk to the car waiting to take her to the airport she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She got into the car and tried not to look back but noticed Tobin standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. As the car drove away she broke down and began crying. She rested her head against the window of the car. She closed her eyes and wondered what it was she must have done wrong. 

Christen's flight touched down in Chicago around 10 am. She slept most of the flight. She was tired physically and emotional. She thought she couldn't cry anymore. Her teammate and roommate, Julie Johnson, picked her up at the airport. As soon as she seen her she broke down and began to cry again. Christen collapsed in her arm. JJ not knowing what has happened just hold her tight. "What happened?" JJ rubbed her hair back as she spoke. "Let's go home" was all that Christen said. 

It was a quiet ride to the apartment. When they got inside Christen threw herself on the couch. JJ sat next to her on the floor. She knew that Christen would talk to her when she was ready. Christen was trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. Her phone had been going off since she landed so she decided to check it. Alex had sent her several messages. Christen wasn't in the mood to talk about it so she just ignored it for now. She wasn't sure what was going on anyway. She didn't know how to explain to JJ what was going on because she didn't even know herself. 

After she had sat silent for a few hours. She fell asleep a few times. JJ had since left her side and retreated to her room. It was late in the evening. Christen stomach growled loudly. She realized she hadn't had any food all day. "JJ?" She calls out. "Yeah Chris?" JJ responds quickly. Christen holds her stomach as she speaks, "Have you had dinner? I am starving!" JJ walks over and sit in the chair across from her. "No I haven't would you like me to order something. Pizza or Chinese or what?" JJ says sympathetically. Christen thinks for a moment and chooses Chinese. She ordered the same thing she always does, Chicken and broccoli. She sits and stares at the tv which is not on. JJ again asked, "Are you okay?" Christen hesitates, "I'm not sure. I'm not even sure what happened. So how am I supposed to know if I'm okay. Everything was going great. Then she just turned cold. She wouldn't touch me. She didn't even say I love you all day. She didn't seem phased." Most of what Christen was saying didn't make sense to JJ. She continued to listen. "I loved everything she did for me. The night was perfect. Then we woke up and she was a different person. What did I do?" Christen finishes her sentence and begins to sob. JJ sits next to Christen and rubs her back softly. 

JJ phone begins to ring. She picks it up and sees its Alex. At the same time there is a knock at the door. JJ answered the door at the same time she answered Alex.   
"Hold on. Thanks here's your tip. Ok Alex." JJ juggled the conversations and the food. She sat the food down on the coffee table and walks into her bedroom.   
"JJ, is Christen with you?" Alex sounded concerned.  
"Yes she is here. She hasn't stopped crying since she got here." JJ still confused.   
"I haven't spoke to her since yesterday and I still haven't spoke to Tobin since all this started." Alex said  
"I still haven't fully understood what has happened. Chris has babbled about somethings but I don't understand what went wrong. She just said Tobin pretty much ignored her." JJ explains.  
"Ugh! I have no idea what has gotten into Tobin. She was so excited about surprising her for their anniversary and the next thing I know is Tobin isn't responding to human interaction and Christen is going back to Chicago heartbroken. I will see what I can find out. Take care of her okay?" Alex is frustrated at this point because nothing makes sense.   
"I sure will bye Alex."   
"Bye" 

Several days past. Christen tried to focus on training. She was training extra hard to try to try to forget about the pain in her heart. She didn't contact Tobin. She didn't want what she has with Tobin to be over but she is leaving it up to Tobin for now. She felt Tobin was unsure so she wanted her to make the decision. Christen stayed close to home. JJ helped her stay positive about everything. She had sent Alex a few texts just to let her know how she's doing.

Christen and her team have their first preseason game tomorrow. This is the day before Tobin's game. Christen and JJ decide they would stay home and rest up for the game tomorrow. They both are starting so they want to play their best. 

It's game day! About 3 o'clock Christen received a call from Alex. The call was quick. Alex knew that Christen had a game. She did too. Alex said, "I am flying out tonight after my game to go to Portland." Christen panicked, "Why what's wrong? Is Tobin ok?" Alex thought how to say what she needed to, "Tobin is in a bad place right now." Christen didn't know how to take this. "Do you want me to come too." Christen begged. Alex wasn't sure if Christen should go but she thought maybe seeing her would help Tobin. "Yes. I will go tonight and you can follow and meet me in the morning." Alex finally said. 

Christen played a great game. She scored two goals. She was on such a high. It was 8:30 her time. Her flight left in two hours. She knew Alex said to come tomorrow but there weren't any flight available early. She thought that maybe by surprising Tobin it would make things better. Just as her flight was about to take off Alex text her. I am in Denver. I should be in Portland in 2 hours." Christen turned her phone off just as her flight took off. 

When the plane touched down she turned on her phone. She received a text from Alex. "Hey my flight is delayed. I should land around 10:45. I will go straight to Tobin's house from there." Christen looked at the time. It's 10:15. She replies to Alex text. "Hey Alex, I caught an earlier flight. I just landed. I am going to Tobin's now. I will see you there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is in for it.

Tobin is at home trying to recover from her long day of practice and not feeling the best. Tomorrow is the game. She knows she has to get to bed early. Brooke has been at her place all day. She never left since waking up there this morning. They had a late dinner and had been watching Netflix while cuddling most of the night. It was just past 10:30. Brooke had on Tobin North Carolina hoodie and a pair of her Nike sweat pants. She looked right at home. Brooke was sitting at one end of the couch with her legs stretched out on the couch. Tobin had her head resting on Brooke's chest and her body laid out next to her. 

Tobin hears something outside the front door. It sounds like keys. She can tell the door is being unlocked. The door opens. Tobin raises her head just slightly to see what is going on. At that moment her eyes lock with Christen. Christen is standing there mouth wide open not knowing what to say. Tobin shoots up from the couch. She is in sheer panic mode. "Christen?!" She shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

Christen's face is blank. She is in shock. She doesn't know what to think or feel. The door is open and Alex walks in. "Oh fuck!" Is all she can say. Tobin stands about four feet from Christen. She finally speaks. "Tobin what is going on? Who is this?" Christen voice cracks. Tobin doesn't know what to say. She stands there speechless. Christen takes a deep breathe. Alex steps closer to Christen. 

Christen takes a step closer to Tobin. Almost in her face. She looks up at her. "Do you think I am stupid. You shut down and push me out so you can shack up with some other girl. Were those all lies that you told me that night? About how you loved me so much and want to be with me. You even called me your soul mate. I did so much for you. I went to such great length to find that necklace. I love you Tobin and you are just going to throw it all away to be with her. I'm done, this is over. I don't want to have to worry about you any more. I don't want to be involved this mess you call your life." Christen takes the ring off that Tobin had given only a few nights ago and throws it in her face. Tobin cringed at the words that came from Christen's mouth. She knew she deserved every word. Christen storms out the door and Alex follows. 

Christen immediately breaks down once out side. She didn't want to cry in front of Tobin or Brooke. Alex holds her. Christen is mumbling something but Alex can't make it out through the tears. "I just want to go home." Christen finally got out. Alex convinced Christen to wait on her before she left. Alex knew this was going to be a long struggle but she was going to try to help these two get back together. She knew that Christen had helped Tobin through so much already. "Yes Tobin fucked up. I know it is bad. You two can get through this. I know she loves you and you love her." Alex was interrupted by the door flinging open, Brooke getting in her car and leaving. She had changed out of Tobin's clothes. Tobin was standing at the door. "Chris can we talk." Her voice sounding very shaky. "I have nothing to say to you Tobin." As Christen turned her back on her. 

Alex then turned her attention to Tobin. "Give me just a minute Christen. I will be right back." Alex walked to the door made her way inside and shut the door. Christen was left out side in the cold. That is exactly how she felt in her heart as well. 

Alex was mad enough she could punch a wall. "Tobin! I can't believe you. After the conversation we had earlier you didn't have the decency to tell her to leave. I would have much rather told Christen you cheated on her than have her walk in and see it with her own eyes. If I would have been her I would have punched you. I want to punch you for her. We are going to a hotel for the night. I hope I can get her to calm down and agree to come back here in the morning. This is not going to be easy to repair this. You are going to have to do a lot of work. Do you even want that?" Tobin looked at Alex with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I do. Brooke is my weakness you know that. When she called me the other day and left me that message i fell right back into the feelings I had for her before." Tobin's lip quivered. Alex took Tobin's face like a mother would take the face of a child. "Is that what happened the other day when you were with Christen?" Tobin nodded in agreement. Alex let her face go and threw her hands up in disbelief. "Tobin if you had just told me what was going on I could have talked you off that ledge you were about to jump off. Now you are hanging by a finger and I don't know if there is any turning back." 

She left Tobin so she try to get some sleep. Alex and Christen went to a hotel for the night. Before going to bed Christen had not yet agreed to talk to Tobin the next morning. Alex still had work to do. 

Christen got up about 6. She didn't sleep much through the night. She went down to the hotel gym to get a run in. She ran for about an hour. She went back up to the room to find Alex just getting up. "I was about to think you skipped town." Alex joked. Christen gave a half heart grin. You could tell she was defeated. Emotionally she was done. She had given everything she had to Tobin. She wasn't sure what else she could give. She was physically drained. She played a tough game last night then hopped on a plane and few half way across the county to have her heart ripped out. Christen just wanted to go back to Chicago and sleep in her bed. She had three days before her next practice. Christen grabbed some clothes. "I am going to take a shower." Alex raised her head, "Does that mean you are going to Tobin's with me." Christen sighed and laid her head back as if she was thinking. "I will go." The lack of an explanation let Alex know that Christen wasn't happy about going but at least she agreed. 

Christen didn't say a word on the ride over. She knew this was going to be hard. She didn't even want to look at her right now. Tobin was waiting on them when they got there. She was dressed in sweats and had coffee ready for them. Alex gladly took some. Christen ignored the offer. Alex was the mediator. She asked Tobin a question. Then she would ask Christen a question. Tobin was like a kid ready for her first day at school. She was ready to learn and study and make an A. But this test was much harder than Tobin every imagined. 

Christen wanted nothing to do with Tobin. She didn't look at her. She didn't speak to her. She gave Alex a sharp look when she asked her if she still loved Tobin. "I feel that is an unfair question at this time. Do I have feelings for her, of course I do. You can't be in a relationship with someone that long and it just all stop at once. But for me to say that I love her is hard. You can't expect an answer. I am broken inside right now. I'm done. I'm can't talk about this any more. Can we just go?" Christen's voice trailed off at the end as she choked back the tears. Alex took that as a signal for them to leave. Christen got up and walked out the door. 

On the way out the door Alex said, "I am going to try to get her to come to your game. That might be hard since she doesn't even want to look at your face but it's worth a try." Tobin rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be mean about it Alex." Alex got in Tobin's face "You need to find a way to fix this and fast before she is gone forever." Alex slammed the door behind her on the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen stands her ground. Will she give Tobin another chance?

Christen tried to take a nap. Again she couldn't sleep. She just keeps replay what happened in her head. The anger is just building up. Alex sees that she is awake. "Do you want to head over to the game? If you still want to go." Christen slowly raises and looks at Alex. "I am only going because I don't want to be aone. I am going for you." Christen doesn't care to go to the game but her flight doesn't leave until the morning and she can't sleep so she might as well spend the time with Alex. 

Christen was quiet throughout the entire game. She didn't even care that Tobin had scored a goal. Her face was blushed from all the built up anger inside. Alex asked her "Are you okay? Your face is red." Christen just nods. They make their way down to the field. They both know a lot of the players on both sides. Tobin makes a direct line to them. Tobin begins to speak. "Chris did you see th.." Christen walks right up Tobin and punches her right in the jaw. Tobin stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. There are about 25-30 other soccer plays on the field. They all see it. Most of them know what is going on. Christen turns and walks off the field. Alex is standing there in disbelief. She doesn't disagree that Tobin deserved that. She just didn't think Christen had it in her. She knew that had been building up for a while. Alex squats over Tobin. "Are you okay?" Tobin reaches out for Alex hand. Alex helps her up. "Meet me at my house." Tobin mutters and walks off the field. Tobin is mad. She is embarrassed. She didn't expect that at all. 

Alex finds Christen standing by the car sobbing. Alex hugs her and tries to calm her. "Do you feel better?" Alex asked. "A little." Christen sniffles. "Tobin wants us to come over. I think she understands now." Alex said. Alex believed that Tobin didn't see the pain that she cause Christen. She is normally quiet and shy. Alex still can't believe she walked up to Tobin in front of all of their friends and just decked her. But she completely understands. 

Tobin rushes to the locker room to get her things. She says nothing to any of her teammates. They don't dare to try to speak to her either. They know she is mad. She storms out of the locker room and to her jeep. When she gets home she begins to change her clothes. She is throwing things around the room out of anger. She is in shock that Christen did that. Tears well up in her eyes. She stops for a second. Takes a deep breath. There is a knock at the door. It's Alex and Christen. Tobin opens the door for them. 

Tobin slams the door behind them. She follows them into the living room. "What the fuck was that Christen?!" She yells. "You just had to do that in front of my whole team and half the other team." She throws her hands up in the air. Alex begins to interject. "I'm not talking to you Alex." Tobin snaps. Christen walks towards Tobin. "You seem more worried about where I punched you instead of why!" Christen fumed. 

Tobin's phone is laying on the coffee table. It is vibrating from the text messages coming through. Christen by habit looks down. She sees a text from Brooke. It doesn't matter what the text says. Christen picks the phone up. "Brooke? Is that her name?" Christen throws the phone at Tobin. Tobin's heart sinks when she says her name. Tobin doesn't say anything. "Do you not have anything to say for yourself Tobin?" Christen is furious. "You have not tried to explain or even say you're sorry." Christen continues. "I deserve some answer at least. If you don't want to be with me and you want to be with her just tell me and I will stop fighting because you sure as hell are not fighting for us." It was something in those words that struck Tobin deep. It sparked a fire deep in her heart. "You don't think I want to be with you. You don't think I want to fight. I haven't had a chance to explain because you haven't as much looked at me the past 24 hours. I want to be with you, I want to explain. I want you to listen to me at least though." Tobin is speaking with passion. It is the first time she has said anything with meaning. 

Christen sighs. "I can't do this right now. I need some time to think. I need to heal. I can't just jump back into this. My heart can't handle it." She began to weep as the final words left her mouth. Tobin stepped close to her to embrace her but she put her hand up and placed it on her chest to stop her. Christen's words were soft. "I can't." Tobin stepped back. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the pain she had caused Christen. 

Christen sits on the couch, folds her arms on her knees and rest her head as she sniffles. Alex leads Tobin to the kitchen. Alex begins "Tobin you said some good things there. I was beginning to believe by your actions that you didn't want to get back with her. I know that's how she felt. I will admit I didn't see that punch coming but I think it knocked some since into you." Tobin smirked a little while rubbing her jaw. "It still hurts." Alex continues, "As it should! Listen take it slow. Give her time. Treat her like it was the first time you met. Make her fall in love again with. It's going to be hard to regain her trust. You guys are far apart. She never had a reason before not to trust you. That is all out the window. You live here in the same town as Brooke. In Christen's mind she is thinking this will be easy for all this to happen again. What did you tell Brooke the other night when she left her? She seemed pretty upset." Tobin hung her head, "She got made at me because she didn't know I had a girlfriend. She claims she wouldn't have called me. She was lonely, called me and you know the rest." Alex looked perplexed "Can I ask one question?" Tobin nodded. Alex continued, "What was going through you head? Did you think it would just be one night stand and Christen wouldn't find out? Just why?!" Tobin stood there for a minute thinking about what Alex just asked. "She's intoxicating. She got in my head and blinded me to everything else." Alex punched Tobin in the arm. Tobin jumped, "Ouch, what was that for?!" Alex looked at her sharply. "You were doing it again. You were drifting. The thought of her fucks up your mind. And I hit you so you would associate the thought of her with pain." Tobin scoffed. "I'm serious." Alex said through her teeth. Alex leaned in and gave Tobin a hug "I love you. You are still my best friend. I want you to know call me any time if you need to talk about anything." Tobin nods her head slowly. "I will. I know I will need it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Christen fall back in love with Tobin? Will Tobin do enough? Or will something else take Tobin attention away?
> 
> I have really enjoyed writing this and interacting with you guys! Please leave feedback and let me know what you think.

Tobin had spent many hours reflecting back on where it all went wrong. How did she let herself go to a place that she hated herself for. She had a framed picture of her and Christen that she put on her night stand. She looked at it every morning when she got up and every night when she went to sleep. She knew that she loved Christen with all her heart. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She knew she made a huge mistake. She spent day and night trying to figure out what she could do to get Christen back. Christen had not answered any of the text Tobin had sent but she kept sending them. One evening Tobin sat down and to penned a letter to Christen. She wrote,   
"Christen, I want to say I'm sorry. I know it may be difficult to believe right now, but I really do love you and have honestly never loved anyone else. In the past year, we've become so much a part of each other's lives that I really can't imagine my life without you anymore. I don't think it would benefit either one of us to give up on this relationship yet because we've both invested so much of ourselves into it already and our good times have far outnumbered the bad. What few problems we've had in the past have been minor and we've been able to work through them with very little trouble. I know that what I did is unforgivable. I am sorry I hurt you. I am not sure what happened to me. I never wanted to hurt you, yet I did. I will never forgive myself for it. I do believe you are my soul mate. If you decide that you never want to be with me again I understand. I do want to say that I can't see the rest of my life without you. I want our lives to intertwine again. I want to wake up next to you every morning and grow old with you. One day our lives won't revolve around soccer. I want mine to revolve around you. I have had a lot of time to think about all of this. I understand if you still need time. I am not rushing you at all. All I want is to be with you. You are my world. I love you! Please give me another chance-Tobs" 

Christen had tears rolling down her cheeks as she read the letter Tobin had written her. Tobin had done so many things for Christen over the past month. She had sent flowers on many occasions. She had sent texts just to say I love you. The hand written letter that she sent struck a cord in Christen's heart. She knew that she still had feelings for Tobin. She didn't know if she was ready to open her heart back up to her yet. Tobin had hurt her deep. She never expected what happened. She didn't know how she was supposed to trust her either. It was hard. They haven't yet spoke. Christen didn't know what to say. Tobin generally isn't one for many words but she sure has been trying with all her words. After days of speculating whether or not she should write a letter back she sat down and wrote. At first just to write but then she realized it actually made her feel better. Here are her words. 

"Tobin, I want to write to you so I can let you know that you have let me down. I could write the words over and over again, but I realize it changes nothing. I could scream it at the top of my lungs and let the world know how you have hurt me, but the past will not hear me or pay me any mind. I could hate you. I could keep that hatred for you deep inside of me and let it hide there safely as a reminder of the pain you brought me. But I am the only one who knows that it exists and lets it eat away at my heart. Heartbreak plays no favorites when it chooses people in life to let you down. I always had faith in you. I trusted you and the promises that you made to me. I believed in you. I let you in, against my best wishes. I relentlessly defended you. I saw the beautiful parts of who you were. I made plans with you and kept them in my head and in my heart. I loved you. I gave you all that I had and now I am left feeling empty and cheated. But do you know what the strangest and most unbelievably frustrating part of all of this is? I forgive you.  
You and I are different people, but in the end we are the same. We are only human. We let each other down. We promise love before we know what it really means. We abuse trust. We break hearts. We make mistakes. I have made my fair share of mistakes as well. I’m sure I have hurt you too. I know there are parts of you that I will never truly understand and therefore cannot fit into the small boxes that I have tried to place around this situations. I know that there was a reason why I believed in you, and therefore there is a reason why I still want the absolute best for you. That is the chance you take in believing in people. In the end, loving each other only teaches us about love. I want you to know that you have hurt me, but I forgive you. I don’t forgive you because it makes me feel like a good person. I don’t forgive you because I accept your actions. I don’t forgive you because I have forgotten. I forgive you because I remember. I remember that you brought me memories and emotions that made me feel alive. I remember that if you were worth my trust and love, you are worth my forgiveness and I am worth the relief of being able to let go. You are a piece of me and if I lose you I will lose a piece of myself. Tobin YOU ARE MY WORLD! I love you! -Chris" 

Christen's eloquently written letter to Tobin didn't make it to the mail for weeks. Christen felt relief for writing it but she couldn't bring herself to send it. She knew that in two weeks she would be in Portland playing Tobin's team. She knew that she wanted to be ready to speak to her face to face by that point. She dropped the letter in the mail and waited. 

Tobin was beside herself when she saw the letter from Christen. She hadn't heard anything from her in almost two months. She opens the letter and sits to read it. She can't believe the words that Christen has said to her. Her heart was full of love and sadness. She knows that she deeply hurt her. She can't believe that Christen actually said the words "I forgive you." Tobin had hope for their relationship. She called Alex to tell her about the letter. Alex let her know that this was a step in the right direction. Tobin read the letter several times. For the first time in two months she could go to bed and actually feel like she could sleep and not worry about Christen. 

It's late. Tobin can't sleep despite the fact she has heard from Christen. She is giddy like a little girl. She picked up her phone. She knew it was even later in Chicago but it was worth a chance. The writes a message to Christen. The she deletes it. She does this again. Then again.   
After the fourth try she writes "Hey are you asleep?"   
She assumes that she is so she puts her phone back on the night stand. Just a few mins pass, the her phone vibrates.  
Tobin grabs her phone. It's from Alex, "Hey are you excited I get to see you in two days?" 

Tobin replies, "Yes very." Tobin sees the three little dots bouncing on the screen. "You are still up. Is everything okay?"   
Tobin responds, "Yes everything is ok. I just sent Christen a text and I was waiting for a reply." 

Tobin was unaware that the reason Alex sent her a text is because her and Christen had been texting too. It was like high school girls giddy over a crush.   
With, "what did she say?" And "tell me what she said about me?" Alex wasn't misleading Tobin just trying to see how she was doing.

Alex told Tobin, "I was talking to Christen earlier."   
Tobin was very intrigued. "You were? Tell me what she said."

Alex had been talking to Christen through this whole ordeal. Just trying to get her through the tough feelings and help her understand everything. She also had been there for Tobin just as a shoulder to lean on or cry on when she was having a bad day. Neither of them knew that Alex had been feeding them both enough to informations about the other to keep them interested. 

Tobin sent another text, "I want to see Christen next week when she comes to Portland. I really don't know how to ask her." 

Christen and Alex had discussed this already. Christen wanted Tobin to ask her but knew she would be afraid. So here comes Alex to help out. 

Alex replies, "You should ask her. Like its the first time asking her out on a date. Make it lovey. She won't be able to say no!" 

Alex was right. Tobin needed to make this like a first date. They were starting over. 

Tobin went back to the message she had sent earlier. She was too busy texting Alex to notice that Christen had answered her back. Tobin's heart begin to race. Her fingers could barley type.   
Christen replied, "No I'm still awake." 

Tobin felt like this was a small victory. She had sent Christen many messages but got nothing back. This was her chance she felt like to finally talk to Christen. She know that this wouldn't be easy. She also knew that text wasn't the best way of communicating. 

Tobin typed slowly. "How are you?" 

Tobin's hands were shaking so much she could barley hold the phone. Christen on the other hand was determined to talk to Tobin. It had been a few days since Tobin had sent her a text. Christen had finally got the nerve to answer her back. They sent a few text back and forth. Just a quick check in. 

Tobin then asked the big question. "Christen when you come to town next week can we get together? Have dinner? Hang out? Talk?" 

Christen smiled. She had wanted this for a long time. She knew that she had been hard on Tobin even though she did deserve it. Christen was scared. She knew that she was beginning to allow Tobin back in. She wasn't sure she was ready. She was going to make Tobin suffer a little longer and make her work for it. 

Christen replied, "Maybe. I don't know. I will have to think about it." 

That was good enough for Tobin. "Ok then. Good night. Sweet dreams." Tobin hesitated to put I love you in the text but kept it to herself. 

Christen was quick, "Good night." 

It didn't take Tobin long to fall asleep after that. She was hopeful that everything was going to work out, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finds her focus on soccer but Christen is a different story. Will Tobin win her back?

Tobin woke early. She was sitting down to have a cup of coffee when she began to receive a number of texts. Finally her phone rang it was Alex. Tobin answered.  
"Tobin have you seen it?" Alex questioned.  
"Seen what?" Tobin sounded confused.  
"Check your messages." Alex demanded.  
Tobin checked the messages. Her stomach sicken by what she saw. It was a picture of her and Brooke at the bar that night many nights ago. She had multiple messages from teammates asking if this was recent. Most importantly she saw a text from Christen. Her heart started pounding. She almost forgot she was on the phone with Alex. She put Alex on speaker phone.   
"Where did this come from? I do not need this right now! Ugh." Tobin was very frustrated. "Alex! Christen has seen it too. What is she going to think?" 

Tobin knew that Christen would be in town two days. She still hadn't made up her mind if she would see Tobin or not. Tobin was afraid this may push Christen away for good. Tobin looked at the picture again. Tobin was sitting in a chair at the bar. Brooke was in her lap with her hand on Tobin's cheek about to kiss. Tobin knew that was not good. The image just reminded her of the pain she saw on Christen's face the night she had caught them together. 

Christen's text message was not what Tobin wanted to see. It read,"Tobin I can't believe you. You made it seem you got drunk and she took u home and things led from one thing to another. This picture shows a different story. It also shows that you did this in front of your teammates. Our teammates! You made a mockery of me. This shows you have no respect for me. I thought we were on a good path. This has brought up pain and feelings that I want to forget. At this point I don't think seeing you this weekend is what I need. I let myself begin to open back up to you. Right now I see that was a mistake. We can't continue whatever this is we are doing. I will see you on Saturday at the game but that is all. 

Tobin laid her phone down on the bed. The phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Alex. She answered but didn't say anything. 

"Tobin did you realize you hung up on me. I was talking to you but didn't answer me." She waited. No response. "Tobin... TOBIN?!" Alex screamed. 

Tobin's voice quivered, "It's over." 

"What are you talking about?" Alex questioned. 

Tobin now had tears falling. Her words were short like she was short of breath, "Christen. It's over." 

Alex hesitate, "Why do you say that Tobin? What happened?" 

Tobin sent the message from Christen to Alex. 

Alex didn't know how to respond. "Oh, Tobin. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" 

Tobin mumbled, "No. I've got to go.   
Alex could hear the pain. "Okay Tobs. Call me if you need any ok? Bye."

"I will. Bye" Tobin's laid her phone. 

There was a knock at the door. Tobin goes to see who it might be this early. When she opens the door she is taken back that Brooke could even show her face. Tobin tried to close the door back but Brooke stuck her out. 

"Let me explain." Brooke demanded. 

Tobin snapped her head around and gazed at her. "Let you explain?! Ok explain to me how you got that picture in the first place and why in hell you thought it was a good idea to put it on the internet?" 

Brooke hung her head. "One of the other waitress took the picture. I kept it because I liked it. I posted it because I was drunk and lonely and I wanted you back." 

Tobin laughed to herself as she shook her head. "Because of you I have no chance of getting back with Christen." Tobin snared through her teeth. 

Brooke looked confused. "No you did that on your own when you invited me back to you place. You know what? I was sorry I did that but now I'm glad I did it. Show her what really happened. I'm sure u painted a nice picture for her to believe." 

Tobin slammed the door in her face. 

Later that day at practice, Kling was defending Tobin. They had been going back and forth with the ball. Kling was being pretty rough on her. Finally she stuck her foot out and tripped Tobin on purpose as she had worked her way around. Tobin jumped up and bumped her chest against her, "What the hell Kling?!" Kling just stared at her. The whole team just looked at her. No one had spoke to her all day. They all had seen the picture. They all remember the punch that Christen given her. Tobin felt all alone. Tobin just turned and walked off the field to the locker room. 

The coach walked over to Tobin who was sitting in front of her locker. "I have been noticing what is going on. Your presence on the field has brought animosity to the others. If things don't change I'm gonna have to bench you for the game." Tobin just hung her head as he walked away. 

It's game day. Tobin had been checking her email for the starting line up. She hadn't be able to sleep. She knew Christen was in town and it was killing her that she couldn't see her. The email she had been wait for finally came through. Her name was no where. Not even as a sub. She knew she would not be playing at all today. She was mad at herself for getting herself into all this mess. 

Christen was nervous about the game. She didn't know how to act when she saw Tobin. When the team made it to the locker room the coach began reading off the line up for the other team. She realized Tobin name wasn't on the list at all. She wondered what was wrong but she knew she shouldn't worry about that. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She saw Tobin sitting on the bench with her arms folded. She looked very unhappy. At one point in the game she was able to ask Kling why Tobin wasn't playing. Kling said, "We were taking up for you and Tobin's affecting the team so coach benched her." Christen knew it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel bad. She knew Tobin had brought this on herself. 

After the game Christen saw Tobin leave the field and go to the locker room. She wanted to go talk to her but she wouldn't let herself. She couldn't let her heart lead her. She used her better judgement. She went out with her team to celebrate their victory. 

The next few days were tough for Tobin. She knew in her mind that it was over with Christen. She wondered if there might be a slight chance. Tobin was happy that Alex would be coming in to town this week. She had already offered for her to say at her house. She gladly accepted. Tobin knew this would be a good time to talk to Alex about everything that was going on. She hadn't really talked to her about since their last phone call. 

Tobin had been reassigned to the starting lineup. She knew that she needed to focus on soccer. She had got an email from Jill Ellis warning her if things didn't change her National team spot was in jeopardy. She wasn't sure what Ellis knew but she knew it was serious since she had got that email. 

Alex arrived the night before her team so she could spend extra time with Tobin. She went to the airport to pick her up. It was late when she arrived. They went directly to Tobin's. 

Alex broke the ice on the hard topic. "So Tobin what do you plan to do?" 

"About what?" Tobin acted as if she didn't know what Alex was talking about. 

Alex looked at her with squinted eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Tobin hung her head. "It's over I told you. There's nothing I can do to change Christen's mind."

"Tobin! You are not even going to fight for her. You can't let her walk away that easy. Yes give her space for a little while but you can't just let her go. I know you fucked up and made the worst mistake you could have but you have to fight. You know her birthday is coming up in a few weeks? Maybe you should go surprise her in Chicago." 

Tobin just rolled her eyes. "I will see." 

Weeks pasted by. Tobin thought several times about just going to surprise Christen but didn't know what she would say. She was also worried Christen wouldn't want her there. Tobin made up her mind that she would plan on going to Chicago for Christen's birthday. When she goes it will have been two and half months since they have spoke. 

Tobin planned the whole thing out. She would land in Chicago, go pick up flowers and Christen's favorite dinner. She went out and bought a new outfit. She was nervous but excited. When she finally made it to Chicago the first then she did was call Alex. She needed Alex to calm her nerves. Alex told he she could do it and wished her luck. 

Tobin arrived at Christen's apartment around 6:30. She hopped that she was home. She had food and flowers in hand when she rang the door bell. She wait a few seconds and the door opened slowly. She saw Christen's sweet face open the door. She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. She had on just the right amount of makeup. Tobin's heart fluttered when she saw her. Tobin almost didn't realize the look of horror on Christen's face when she saw it was her. Tobin also didn't realize there was someone at the kitchen table. She quickly realized Christen was having dinner with someone. He was dressed in black slacks, a nice blue shirt with a lite blue tie. Tobin felt her face turning red. She looked back at Christen. Christen's soft words pierced Tobin's heart. "I should have told you." She looked at her In disbelief. He mind racing. "Has she moved on already from me. From us?" She could feel her chest getting tight. Her breathing growing more rapid. She thought she was about to have a panic attack. "Tobin I'm sorry." Christen said. "I've got to go. Happy Birthday by the way." Tobin turned quickly to walk away. She heard the door closes behind her and with that tears rolled down her cheeks. The dropped the food and the flowers in the trash out the building. She sat on the steps until her taxi arrived. She couldn't even gather the courage to call Alex to tell her she had made a fool of herself. 

She got into the car laid her head back on the seat and sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Christen's perspective. 
> 
> Will Tobin give up and walk away or dig in to get her back?

Christen had met Brandon a few weeks earlier at the coffee shop on the corner. She would go there often to read or just chill after practice. He was in front of her one day and told the barista he would pay for whatever she got. Christen appreciated his kindness. He asked if he could sit and chat with her and she agreed. 

They sit at talked for an hour or so. Christen enjoyed his company and their conversation. She told him that she came there often. 

He said "I know. I have been building the courage to finally talk to you. Christen blushed a little. Christen offered to buy his coffee next time. 

He politely declined. "You can have dinner with me though." He stated. 

Christen didn't know what to think or say. She finally got out, "I have a soccer game Friday. We can go after." That wasn't what she wanted to say but that's what came out. 

He's interest peaked, "You play soccer?" 

Christen blushed again. "Yes for the Chicago Red Stars." 

The gentleman raised his eyebrows and was very intrigued. "You play professionally. I'm impressed. Do you mind if I come watch? Then we go out after?" 

Christen could tell that her face was hot. She didn't want to be mean and tell him no. So politely, "Yes if you would like." She then grinned shyly. 

They spent a few more mins talking. Then Christen said she had to go. They exchanged number and departed. Christen was so eager to tell someone what happened she rushed home to tell JJ. 

Christen flew in the door. JJ was sitting on the couch. She looked up at Christen. Her face had a smile ear to ear. 

JJ giggled. "What is wrong with you?" 

Christen walked over to the couch and plopped down, still grinning. "I met someone. At the coffee shop. We talked for over an hour. We exchanged numbers. He is coming to the game Friday. Then we are going out to dinner." She was talking so fast it was making JJ's head spin. 

JJ stops her "Wait what about Tobin?" 

Christen hadn't even thought about Tobin. 

It's not like she forgot about her but she just didn't cross her mind. "JJ we aren't together anymore. It's been four months. She hasn't even tried to talk to me." 

JJ scrunched her nose, "You made it pretty clear you didn't want to talk to her. I was hoping you would give her another chance. You guys were cute together." 

Christen sat there for a minute. "I'm not running off an marrying this guy. I just want to see what happens."

"Whatever makes you happy Chris. Just make sure you are the one that lets Tobin know about this. She doesn't need to find it out from someone else." JJ instructed. 

Christen thought about what JJ said the rest of the day. Did she really want to be finished with Tobin? That was a question she couldn't answer yet. 

Christen was getting nervous about her date. The game was about to start. Brandon sent her a text to let her know where he was sitting. She looked up to see him standing in the stand as she took the field. Several of her teammates noticed as she waved at him. 

During the first half Christen played great. She had an assist and scored the only goal of the game so far. At halftime a few of Christen's teammate asked jokingly, "Who is that you are trying to impress? He sure is handsome." Christen just rolled her eye as her face turned red. In her mind she knew he was very handsome. He had an athletic build with broad shoulders. Standing almost six feet tall with brown hair that sweep across his forehead. What mesmerized Christen the most were his eyes. He had big blue eyes that looked like two sapphire jewels. 

Dinner was amazing to Christen's surprise. She didn't expect to like spending time with him so much. He had been a gentleman all evening. He opened doors, pulled out her chair at the restaurant, and gave her his jacket because she got cold. He took her home. 

As he walked her to the door he said, "I have had a nice evening and I enjoyed your game. You are amazing. You call that a hat trick right?" 

Christen grinned slightly, "Yes it is called a hat trick. I also had a great time tonight with you." 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Would you like to do this again sometime." 

Christen gazed into his captivating blue eyes. "Yes that would be great." 

She gave hit jacket back to him. She watched as he walked back to his car. When she entered the apartment JJ was sitting on the couch perched and ready to listen at how the night had been. Christen was still in the clouds. 

As they sat and talked JJ could tell that Christen really liked this guy. In the back of her mind she thought of Tobin. She didn't want to bring it up to Christen at this point because she didn't want to ruin her good mood. Christen had been somewhat depressed for the past few weeks. JJ just continued to be an ear for her to vent to and a shoulder for her to cry on. 

Over the next few days Christen and Brandon send a few text messages back and forth. They have had coffee a few times. Their second date was again amazing. Christen found herself really starting to like him. 

It was the day before Christen's birthday. Brandon loves to cook so he wants to cook her a birthday dinner at her apartment. She enjoys the idea of being pampered. She can't wait. She has told JJ not to be at home after 5 o'clock in the evening. Christen spent the day cleaning because she has practice most of the day tomorrow. Christen even goes out to buy a new outfit. She didn't want it to be too fancy so she went with a black sleeveless dress. 

It was almost five. JJ was still at the house. Christen was getting ready and hurrying JJ out of the house. JJ was lingering just to bother her and she also wanted to see the guy that had Christen so uptight. Christen stepped out of her room. "JJ how do I look?" Christen announced herself. JJ looked at her. "You are stunning my dear." Christen had left her hair down and put on black heels. She was very beautiful.

The door bell rang. JJ hopped up to get it. She opens the door. A handsome young man stood with flowers and bag of groceries. "You must be Brandon?" JJ asked. "Yes I am. And you are Julie right?" He sat the bag down on the floor so he could reach out his hand to shake hers. "Yes but everyone calls me JJ." She said with a smile as she shook his hand. She opened the door to let him in. He was speechless when his eyes met with Christen's.

JJ quietly grabbed her keys and purse and slipped out the door. 

Christen went to help cook but Brandon would not let her. She sat on a stool at the end of the counter. He opened a bottle of wine and poured her a glass. They talk and laugh while he cooks. She was so caught up in the conversation they were having she didn't pay much attention to what he was cooking. He told her to go sit at the table and he would bring her food. She sat down and he sat her plate in front of her as he filled her glass with more wine. He had made pan seared salmon, oven roasted potatoes and a kale salad. Christen was very impressed. They talked over dinner. They enjoy more wine.

The door bell rings. Christen excuses herself from the table to go answer it. 

She opens the door. Tobin. Her heart sinks. Her stomach immediately feels sick. There is no air left in her lungs because she feels as if she has been punched in the gut. She didn't take JJ's advice about telling Tobin about this, whatever this was with Brandon. She never expected for Tobin to just show up on her door step. She hadn't heard a word from her in months. Not much is said before Tobin walks away. Christen slowly shuts the door. Her heart is ripping. She hadn't considered Tobin in a while. She didn't think about how she would feel if she knew about this. At first she didn't care. Seeing the pain on Tobin's face really got to Christen. She was torn. She had been having fun with Brandon. She even thought. She liked him. In her heart she knew that her and Tobin had something special. 

She had a decision, send Brandon home after he cooked her an amazing meal and took so much time on it all and go chase after Tobin. Or just spend the rest of the evening with Brandon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin goes after what she wants.

Tobin falls to the bed in her hotel room. She pick up her phone to send a text. She can't talk trough the tears so she decides to text instead. 

Tobin, "Hey Alex you busy I need to talk?"   
Alex knew what Tobin had planned for tonight so she had been waiting to hear from her. She didn't expect a response so soon.

Alex, "Yeah, everything okay?"

Alex didn't wait for a reply she called. Tobin knew she would. 

Tobin answers the phone but doesn't say anything. Alex begins to ask the questions. "What happened? Why did you not stay longer?"

Tobin took a deep breath to compose herself. "She had someone at her apartment." 

"What do you mean someone? Like a friend?" Alex was confused.

"She was having dinner at her place with some guy. It looked like a date. They were dressed fancy. All she could say was 'I should have told you'." Tobin's heart ached as she said the words Christen had spoken to her.

"What did you do Tobin? Did you say anything?" Alex continued to question.

"I told her happy birthday and walked away. What was I supposed to say." Tobin sniffled as she spoke. 

"Tobin give me a minute. I'll call you right back." Alex hung up the phone quickly. 

Tobin laid there staring at the ceiling. Not knowing what was happening to her heart. It felt as though it was ripping in half. Every emotion she could feel was happening inside her chest and stomach. She felt like she wanted to throw up. She also wanted to punch a wall. 

Her phone rang again. This time it was Ashlyn Harris. Tobin sniffles a bit before answering the phone. "Hello? Ashlyn?" Tobin was a little confused. 

"Hey Tobs. Yeah it's me." Ashlyn confirmed. "I hear you are having a little issue. Alex and I talk a lot you know. I don't want to over step any where if you don't want to talk to me about it. I would understand. Alex felt I could give you some insight more than her. Alex has never had a problem like this." 

"And you have?" Tobin questioned Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn spoke in a way that made Tobin listen. "My relationship has not always been easy. I'm not saying that either of us has cheated but we have had our break ups and we always fight to get back together. I know Christen is not in a good place right now. Neither are you. If she wants to be with this other person make her tell you that. Make her tell you to stop trying. Because if you walk away right now and don't fight for this you will always wonder what if. You guys had something amazing and you both threw it out. You have made a mess and everyone has seen it. You need to fix it. Don't wait for her to do it. It's not her place and she may not do it at all. Does that help?" 

Tobin sighed, "Yeah it did. I know what I have to do thanks." 

Tobin got up rubbed the mascara off her face and headed back out the door. She was going back to Christen's, tonight! 

Tobin arrived at her apartment. The flowers she had gotten earlier still sitting on the trash. She made it to the door. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Christen opened the door. Tobin made a split second decision. She stuck her hand out, "Hi my name is Tobin." Christen grinned shyly. She took Tobin's hand and shook it. "Hi my name is Christen."

Tobin looked around the apartment but no one was there. Christen had changed into sweats and a shirt. Christen noticed what she was doing. "There is no one here. I sent him home shortly after you came the first time. I was sitting debating do I come after you or let you come back. And you did." Christen tilted her head down as her sentence trailed off. 

Tobin spoke slowly. "When I saw the two of you here I felt angry, sad, humiliated. I wanted to punch the wall then sit down and cry. My first thought was you're gone. She have found someone else. I am not ready for this to be over. I want to work hard to gain your trust back. I want to make you fall back in love with me. I will fight my hardest to get you back. I can't see you with someone." 

Christen sat there quietly playing with the fuzz on her sock. She knew that in her heart she felt right with Tobin being here but she also had curiosity of where things might go with Brandon. Christen's words were soft like an angel. "I have been having fun with Brandon. He has treated me with the upmost respect. It made me realize I was missing a true companion. Tonight when you came he asked if everything was ok. At first I told him yes. He didn't question me. I was quite and not interested in what he had to say. He never once asked me a second time if I was ok. We sat there about 30 minutes. I told him I wasn't feeling well and I asked him to leave. I was used to you making sure I was okay. I missed my companionship with you."

Tobin feeling hopeful. "Do you want to work on this? We both have to be willing. It will be hard. But I am willing."

Christen sat for a moment. "I have thought about this. I don't want us to end for good. I don't want anyone else. But..."

Tobin knew a "but" wasn't a good thing. 

"But I don't want to just jump back in to what we were. I want to take some time and think about this. Make sure this is what I want. I am not saying no to us but I'm not completely saying yes right now either. You have to prove to me you want this."

Tobin was sitting on the couch next to her. Without think she gently grabbed her face and kissed her. The connection between the two was undeniable. Christen's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't breath. Their lips stayed pressed together for a long minute. The door opened and JJ slipped in. She stood surprised at who she saw Christen locking lips with. Tobin pulled away leaving Christen a little dazed. She tried to wrap her head around what just happened. When they both realized JJ was standing there it kind of startled them. JJ snarled, "Hi Tobin. Christen can I speak to you in my room." JJ was upset because she was worried about Christen getting hurt again. She and Tobin were friends. JJ didn't dislike Tobin she just didn't want a repeat of what happened. 

"Christen how did you go from having dinner with Brandon to making out with Tobin?" JJ interrogated.

"We weren't making out. It was just a kiss. A good kiss I might add." Christen grinned slightly as she bite her bottom lip. 

"Chris you know I love Tobin. She made you happy but I want you to think about this before you get back together." JJ said with concern. 

"JJ that kiss was like no other kiss we have ever had. I know I need to take it slow and we will but that made everything inside me know that I do want to be with her." Christen stated with passion. 

JJ could see the love that Christen had for Tobin. She saw that Christen was genuine in what she said. 

JJ walked out of the room. And directed her next questions toward Tobin. "So Tobin. I just have one thing to say. You are my friend too but if you hurt her again I will kick your ass."

Tobin smirked, "Yes I know. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Tobin stood up from the couch. "Chris can I get a ride back to my hotel?" 

Christen tilted her head to the side a bit, "I thought you might could stay here." She said it as a statement but it was really a question. 

Tobin thought for a minute. She knew that Christen was talking from raw emotion. She walked over to Christen. Put her hands on her face gently. "It's not that I don't want to but I want to take this slow. I respect you and love you. Do you want to meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"

Christen nodded as she grabbed her keys. Her heart beating twice as fast as normal. She was almost short of breathe. She knew that what Tobin said was right but it was hard for her to resist. 

The car pulled in front of the hotel. Tobin reached for the door handle. Christen grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She pressed her lips firmly against Tobin's. They kissed briefly. Tobin pulled away, "Goodnight Chris. See ya in the morning." She slowly slipped out of the car smiling ear to ear.

Christen gripped the stirring wheel and flung her head against the head rest. "Ughhhh" she screamed. She knew it was smart to not jump back in but she wanted Tobin now.


End file.
